m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Server History
The TWC Minecraft community has played on a vast number of worlds, each succeeding the other as kingdoms grew and collapsed, cities and great fortresses were built, and blood was spilled in the name of the PvP gods. Since the closure of the popularily called "Ancient World", there has been a division between strictly creative, "Builder" worlds and more PvP-friendly, "PvP" worlds, both of which have seen a substantial amount of activity on them. Currently, a transition is being made from the private servers to the official Creative Server and PVP Server. The Ancient World Hosted by Stuntdawg, the Ancient World was the oldest world to see kingdoms and factions form. The first and oldest kingdom created, the Dwarven Empire, and several other factions (including most notably the younger but no less famous Brotherhood) sprung up and fought a number of wars against each other. Most of the kingdoms created during this era were unstable and fractured, and so did not survive to present day. Although the Ancient World saw substantial PvP during its later days, it was primarily created as a build world; in its center lay the City, built through collective efforts by the members of the TWC Minecraft community, and several smaller factions that did not see it fit to go to war, but still wished to be officially recognized as groups, were created as so-called City-States. This term was largely exclusive to the Ancient World and saw no use on later maps. Kingdoms and City-States of the Ancient World included: the Dwarven Empire, the Brotherhood, Ishkaballaa'nar, Gondor, the Tomb Kings, Squeaktasia, the Golden Horde, the Wood Elves, Atlantean Principalities, Empire of the Sun, and Dale. Most of the factions were one-man kingdoms, and the list is largely incomplete due to the nature of the instability of kingdoms on the Ancient World. The Old World Following the Ancient World came the Old World, once again hosted by Stuntdawg. On the Old World, only a handful of the original kingdoms from the Ancient World had survived, but these soon set about exploring and founding new cities while emergent kingdoms from the gathering amount of new members fused into larger entities. When the Great War broke out, these massive kingdoms soon found themselves aligned with either one of two alliance blocks, leading to a stalemate that would last for the duration of the entire conflict. The Brotherhood initially held the upper hand, defeating the Coalition composed of the Dwarven Empire, Aeseth, Dorwinion and, later, Ishkaballaa'nar and the Mirkwood Elves in a number of battles, but was eventually faced with a far more organized United Empire near the end of the war, leading to a handful of smaller and larger victories for the former Coalition. After the end of the war, it soon became apparent that the polarization of the server had made any meaningful PvP more or less impossible, and it was thus decided with a majority of votes that the Old World should be abandoned in favour of a new one. The Old World was the first PvP-only world. New rules went into effect that greatly favoured more liberal PvP, including the allowance of placement of blocks and ladders to scale walls, and minor griefing to allow theft of items. Another major PvP-liberal implementation was the removal of spawning, which had been detrimental to the quality of PvP on the Ancient World. Kingdoms of the Old World included: the Dwarven Empire, Dorwinion, Aeseth, the Federation of Krikkit, the Brotherhood, the Mirkwood Elves, Bretonnia and Ishkaballaa'nar. The Great World (please write) The Present World (please write, also, there seems to be some confusion in the "History Book" in the PvP thread on the order of worlds, the 'Old Old World' seemingly succeeding the Great World)